


Childhood Memories

by CheerfullyCynical



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Character Study: Alec, Comfort and More Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Magnus, Post Season 2 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: Magnus had an awful day. So bad that he didn't even want to see his Alexander. There was a small bit of yelling, and then Alec was running out his door.-------------The Lightwoods don't know how to parent and Magnus finds out.





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is post season 2, two weeks after Max's rune party. 
> 
> Small warning for Child Abuse!!! (In case you didn't see it in the tags)

When Alec and Magnus fought, it was always something big.

It was probably a good thing – fighting, for Magnus, had been something Camille had done nearly every day of their relationship. She had craved the dramatics of it. She especially loved the yelling – the way her voice would carry as Magnus attempted everything he could think of to soothe her.

Alec never yelled. Sure, he raised his voice, but he would never cause a scene. His fights were always full of emotions and frustrations, something that was a bit more hurtful than Camille’s approach, but also something that had to happen once and a while.

Usually, honestly, Magnus was angry at Alec. Magnus was starting to love the young man, even dreaming of a long future with him, but his Alexander was a stubborn one. He was ridged in his beliefs, yet he would do anything to do the right thing.

Today, Magnus was simply in a bad mood. He had four clients, each of them more annoying than the last. The last one, of course, had taken up six hours of his time. And, when he was finally done, demanded that Magnus reduce his price because he was ‘late’ by a half an hour.

Alec had come in, unannounced, just as Magnus had poured his second drink.

“Hey,” Alec said softly, giving Magnus a small, adorable smile as he greeted him on the balcony. Usually, that would have Magnus’s heart racing, yet today all Magnus wanted to do with sleep.

“What’s wrong?” His Alexander asked, noticing his mood. Of course, his boyfriend was perceptive.

It had been nearly two weeks since Max’s rune party from hell. Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t doing that well mentally, but he was slowly healing from his traumatic event. He looked _good_ , but it was still a daily struggle to get the Shadowhunter to open up.

“Nothing,” Magnus said, trying to save the mood, “Just a long day.”

Magnus turned around to fully face his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Really?” Alec asked, not unkindly. “You wanna talk about it?”

“You know,” Magnus replied, nerves fried, “I really don’t. I hate to be a bother, Alexander, but I am really not in the mood for guests.”

Alexander’s face fell. “R-right. Sorry, I really should have texted you that I was stopping by.”

“Probably.” Magnus agreed, knowing his tone was harsh but not really caring. Magnus hated days like this – when his mood was uncontrollable. Cat used to call it is ‘woman’ week, due to being much like a teenage girl than he was willing to admit.

Alec’s eyes betrayed the hurt he felt at the comment. “I’ll text you.” Alec said, voice relatively even.

Magnus nodded, a small part of him feeling guilty. It was not enough to apologize. “Right.”

Alec turned to walk away, but he suddenly froze. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, turning around one last time.

For some reason, that only served to annoy Magnus more, “Alec!” He yelled, putting his glass down harshly on the balcony ledge.

Alec flinched violently, much to Magnus’s surprise. He ducked his head, his back hitting the door behind him so hard that it vibrated on the hinge in a symphony of noises.

“ _Shit,”_ Alec breathed, looking at him with a nervous apprehension. “S-sorry. I-I’ll-”

Alexander moved faster than Magnus could process. He spun on his heal, nearly running out of Magnus’s loft. Magnus’s brain caught up with him. “Alexander!” He called, rushing to stop him. Something wasn’t right. Yes, Magnus was being awful, but it wasn’t enough to warrant a reaction like that.

Alec stopped just at his door. He didn’t look a Magnus, “You wanted me to leave,” Alec said, eyes still not looking at him, “And I should have respected that.”

Magnus’s heart was still racing. His foul mood was replaced instantly for his worry, “Maybe,” Magnus replied, looking closely at Alec’s reaction, “But you were being kind, and I was being awful to you.”

Alec shook his head slightly. When Magnus took another very slow step towards his boyfriend, he saw that he was shaking, “I should have listened.” Alec said.

Magnus slowly, almost as if he was taming a wild animal, put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. To his relief, he didn’t flinch. Yet, the shaking continued.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, “I apologize for yelling. You didn’t deserve that. But you must understand, I would never hit you.”

Alec flinched every so slightly at the words. Magnus wouldn’t have never caught it if he wasn’t paying attention, “I know that, Magnus.” He told him, _finally_ looking up at him. “And I would never hit you.”

Alexander’s eyes were familiar, of course, but they reminded him of the young man before a certain wedding – so unsure yet brimming with _something_ just along the edge. This time, however, he was barely there.

“Come back inside,” Magnus asked, not unkindly, “Please. I want you here.”

 Alex hesitated, revealing how much this small event had affected him. “Thank you.” He said, letting Magnus guide him to the living room couch. The both fell onto it.

There was silence – it was going to be nearly impossible to fill it, but Magnus needed to. “I was in a bad mood because I had four very difficult clients,” Magnus told him, running random patterns on Alec’s bare forearm, “But I should not have taken that out on you.”

“Probably.” Alec said, making a small mockery of Magnus’s tone. Alec’s leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder, humming in content. Magnus could almost hear Alexander’s heartrate go down.

Magnus waited patiently for his boyfriend, knowing that they _had_ to discuss it. But for now, Magnus let himself get lost in the feel of Alexander’s skin on his fingertips, and the weight of his head on his shoulder.

“I love my parents.” Alec said, suddenly.

Magnus nodded, “I know.”

There was silence again – almost worse than removing his teeth one centimeter at a time. Patiently, Magnus waited once again, continuing using his nails to write sweet sayings on Alexander’s body.

“It was only three times,” Alec finally whispered. He grabbed Magnus’s hand right in the middle of the statement _I love you_ in Indonesian. “And my father was drunk.”

Magnus would kill Robert Lightwood without the use of magic – he would make it slow and painful, really draw out the agony.

“It was the sound,” Alec continued, squeezing Magnus’s hand. “Just…The glass on the cement. I didn’t even know that was a thing. I just…Panicked.”

Magnus grabbed Alec jaw lightly, turning his head and making him look him in the eyes, “Just because he was drunk does not mean you deserved it, Alexander.”

Alec smiled crookedly at him, love clearly shinning in his eyes, “I know. I think Izzy beat it into my brain enough times. It really was the sound that got to me.”

Magnus nodded, “Thank you for telling me. And I’m sorry I was awful to you.”

Alec laughed, just a touch of sadness interlaced with it, “You were having a bad day. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Magnus swung his arms around Alec’s shoulder, letting the young man put his forehead on his shoulder. Magnus slid his fingers on the nap of Alexander’s neck, playing with his hair. Alec groaned light, obviously liking the treatment.

Though it had been an awful day and, really, an awful night, Magnus had never felt closer to the man in his arms. Alexander was stronger than he had ever given him credit for.

Magnus Bane loved him.

Hopefully, one day he could share that fact with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's this short little one shot of sadness, huh? No idea where it came from! 
> 
> I got this inspiration from someone else's fic, but I am sad to say I can not remember the name of the fic nor can I find it :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know how I did in the comments!
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
